Tsun Gravier
(ツン グラベル Tsun Guraberu) is a Sea Dragon Slayer and a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly a member of Silver Dolphin and its ace team Vulkan Trio. Appearance Tsun is a relatively short young man, nonetheless having a lean build with mildly defined muscular structure. His skin is somewhere on the pale side, with green eyes and messy aqua-colored hair that reaches down to his lower back, which is tied up from the base to a tuft of hair at the end. On the right side of his face Tsun has three thin scars, reaching from his cheek to the base of his neck. His Fairy Tail guild stamp is colored navy blue and placed on his left forearm, while his white Silver Dolphin guild stamp is on his back, located on his right shoulder blade. Tsun's outfit consists of a blue vest with green trimming and no collar, zipped up to his abdomen. Underneath that he wears a white t-shirt. When he was with the Silver Dolphins the shirt had his guild's insignia on it in a navy blue outline; with Fairy Tail the insignia is replaced with a red outline of Fairy Tail's insignia. Tsun wears blue fingerless gloves with white trim, and on his right forearm wears bandages all across his arm, covering a severe burn scar. In addition to this Tsun wears black shorts with white pockets and trim, held up via a blue belt with a gold buckle. On his feet Tsun wears ankle-length socks with black sandals. Personality Tsun is a very calm and easygoing individual, who often "rolls with the punches" when it comes to unexpected incidents or antagonistic people, rather than give a likewise combative or violent reaction. When dealing with others Tsun is often very polite and respectful to others, but will quickly drop such pleasantries in the face of antagonistic or disrespectful treatment from others, and as such will respond in kind with subtle but jabbing snark towards said people. However, Tsun knows when a fight isn't worth fighting, and when it would be better to leave things be and ignore a potentially violent situation. Despite this, Tsun is by know means a cowardly person, and should there be no means to resolve a situation peacefully, will fight as required. Like many others, Tsun takes insults towards his guild and its members very seriously, often resulting in a very intimidating warning for the offender that continuing such insults would be unwise. Tsun takes it even further however, even reacting when someone insults or demeans another Guild. In such a case Tsun will react violently more quickly than in other cases, should there be no-one from the offended Guild to defend it themselves. When in combat, Tsun maintains a cool, analytical demeanor, watching opponents and studying the abilities of their magic and their combat tactics. Should he feel like he's being underestimated however, Tsun will not hesitate to strike the enemy with his full power to make them understand what they're dealing with. While a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Tsun scoffs at the idea of using his Lacrima unless in a very dire situation, believing that doing so renders his "true" Dragon Slayer Magic- what he learned from Namina- weak and less effective. Thus, he calls himself a "Dragon Slayer born two generations too early" due to relying on First Generation-style combat tactics rather than Third Generation spells and abilities such as Dragon Force. Nonetheless, in a life or death situation that puts his pride or the pride of his Guild on the line, Tsun will unleash his full power to defend both his pride and the pride of his Guild. Like with other Dragon Slayers, Tsun suffers from motion sickness on vehicles, and as such avoids vehicles at all costs, particularly if there is nearby water that he could use as a separate means of transportation. While usually not very antagonistic, Tsun does usually get a kick out of frustrating and antagonizing those who use Lightning and Ice Magic, due to being able to use his Magic to quickly nullify their spells and attacks. Most likely this is due to the common conception that Water Magic is weak to Lightning and Ice, and as such it strokes Tsun's ego to prove such thoughts otherwise when it comes to his Magic. History Magic & Abilities Sea Dragon Slayer Magic: Tsun is an adept user of Dragon Slayer Magic, using the Sea Dragon Slayer Magic taught to him by Namina in combination with his hand to hand combat capabilities for a unique combat style based on rapid, fluid movements. It is this combat capability that earned Tsun his epithet "Dancing Dragon". Like all Dragon Slayers, Tsun is able to eat his respective element (in this case, water) to restore his energy reserves. However, the purity and cleanliness of the water determines how much energy it restores. As a Sea Dragon Slayer, whether or not water is fresh or salt does not change its effectiveness, though salt water has been noted to have better taste in Tsun's opinion. While the raw power of Tsun's Dragon Slayer Magic isn't quite the same as other Dragon Slayers, Tsun is capable of altering the temperature of the water he uses in combat for varying combat effects, which he can improve via use in conjunction with his Heat or Freeze Magic. *'Sea Dragon's Roar:' Tsun launches water at the enemy in the form of a narrow, pressurized stream to blast opponents away. :*'Sea Dragon's Concealing Mist:' Tsun uses his Heat Magic to convert the water into mist, which he then spews out across the battlefield, either for tactical advantage or escape. *'Sea Dragon's Pressure Fist:' Tsun encases his fist in water and punches his opponent for high blunt damage. *'Sea Dragon's Tail Splash :' Tsun generates a tail-like whip of water to lash out and attack the enemy at mid range. :*'Sea Dragon's Frozen Lance:' Tsun uses his Freeze Magic to freeze the water into a long lance for slashing and stabbing attacks. *'Sea Dragon's Crushing Fang:' Tsun surrounds his hand in water, then strikes his opponent with his hand and throws them away. The wakes of water left by his strikes can be launched at his enemy for ranged strikes. *'Sea Dragon's Whirlpool:' Tsun spins rapidly while generating streams of water to strike enemies while surrounded and deflect incoming magic attacks. *'Sea Dragon's Shredding Fin:' Tsun generates fissures of water that create explosive pillars of water under his enemies when the fissures converge. *'Sea Dragon's Geyser:' Tsun uses his magical energy to generate geysers under his enemies and throw them into the air. *'Sea Dragon's Brilliant Eye:' Tsun's eyes take on draconic traits, allowing them to see in darkness and through visual obstructions. *'Sea Dragon's Claw:' Tsun envelopes his feet in water to increase the power of his kicks. *'Sea Dragon's Diving Horn:' Tsun propels himself from an aerial position down towards his enemies, generating a shockwave of water upon impact with the ground. *'Sea Dragon's Leaping Talon:' Tsun coats his forearms in water, then performs an upward palm thrust to launch the enemy up and away. *'Sea Dragon's Slipstream:' Tsun surrounds himself in water, using it to move at increased speeds to dodge incoming attacks and strike enemies more quickly, while the spiraling water surrounding Tsun can deflect some attacks. *'Sea Dragon's Shielding Wings:' Tsun surrounds himself and nearby allies in a compacted sphere of water to protect from enemy attacks. *'Ocean Drive:' Tsun surrounds himself in a blue water-like aura to increase the power of his attacks without expending extra Magic energy. *'Pressure Crash:' Tsun grabs the opponent with his left hand, then surrounds them in a tightly compacted sphere of water. He then performs a palm thrust onto the surface of the water sphere, which causes the trapped enemy to be hit with incredibly powerful impact force. *'Riptide Blade:' Tsun swings his hand or foot, generating an incredibly powerful and fast slicing blade of water with enough power to easily slice up earth and trees. *'Dragon Slayer Secret Art:' :*'Leviathan Rage: Halberd Hydra:' Tsun surrounds himself in a powerful drilling current of water with up to ten orbs of water surrounding him, then launches himself at his enemy at incredibly high speeds for massive damage as the orbs spiral around himself. Upon finishing the initial attack, Tsun gathers the spiraling orbs into a single orb of water between his hands, then launches it at his enemy as a very powerful projectile attack. :*'Leviathan Rage: Typhoon Lunge:' Tsun generates two spheres of water around his hands that grind against one another, before thrusting them at the opponent point-blank and generating twin drilling typhoons of water that strike the opponent with immense power. :*'Leviathan Rage: Kraken Rain:' Tsun creates an enormous hurricane of water around himself that sucks in and tosses enemies about, before trapping them in a sphere made of the hurricane's water high in the air. Trapped enemies and any additional enemies on the ground are then attacked by a barrage of high-power water projectiles. :*'Hidden Water Form: Tsunami Soul:' Tsun's strongest Dragon Slayer technique. Supposedly drawing upon water from the "heavens, streams and oceans", Tsun creates two shining orbs of water surrounding his hands. Tsun then slams his hands and joins the spheres together, causing the fused sphere to grow and surround his entire body. Tsun then throws his hands to the sides, which causes the sphere to violently explode into an enormous dome of ravaging streams of water. Dragon Force: As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Tsun is capable of activating Dragon Force at will. However, he refuses to rely on it, instead only using it in a life or death battle in which his own pride and/or the pride of his Guild is on the line. Heat Magic: One of Tsun's secondary Magics, which he learned to complement the temperature-changing properties of his Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. A very basic Magic, which allows Tsun to use his magic to rapidly increase the temperature in his surroundings or at a specific point. Tsun often uses this to heat the water generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to boiling hot temperatures, ignite something in his surroundings, or melt nearby ice into water for him to eat. Freeze Magic: The second of Tsun's secondary Magics, which he learned to complement the temperature-changing properties of his Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. A very basic Magic, which allows Tsun to use his magic to rapidly decrease the temperature in his surroundings or at a specific point. Tsun often uses this to freeze the water generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to increase its density or render it solid, generate ice for him to melt into edible water, or freeze something in his surroundings. Enhanced Smell: As with other Dragon Slayers, Tsun has an incredible sense of smell, capable of discerning and tracking multiple scents at once, as well as track individuals great distances simply by following their scent. Enhanced Speed: Tsun's main claim to fame among the Silver Dolphin Guild and particularly the Vulkan Trio, Tsun is an extremely fast individual, capable of keeping up with and even outmaneuvering the likes of Natsu. Tsun's main combat style actually revolves around using his speed and fluid movements in tandem with his Magic to outmaneuver and overwhelm his enemies with a rapid and unpredictable assault. Enhanced Strength: While at first glance Tsun seems to be weaker than the likes of Natsu and Gajeel in terms of physical strength, in reality it is simply the fact that Tsun relies more on his speed and rapid attacks in combat rather than single powerful attacks. Should the situation call for it however, Tsun is capable of incredible feats of raw physical power, including punching through stone with his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Though Tsun uses a combat style that focuses around minimizing damage taken and avoiding hits, he is nonetheless a very durable person, capable of taking severe amounts of punishment and keep on fighting, even to the point where a "normal" person would have long since died from their injuries. Enhanced Reflexes: One of the main aspects of Tsun's fighting style is his ability to dodge and roll with incoming attacks, making it seem like an attack has made contact, before striking back with a counterattack. Tsun's fluid and graceful movements while evading and deflecting enemy attacks is what earned Tsun his epithet "Dancing Dragon". His reflexes are to the point where Tsun is capable of dodging and deflecting even the attacks of Natsu. Keen Intellect: Not nearly as hot-blooded as other Dragon Slayers, Tsun is capable of analyzing and observing enemies and their Magic, allowing him to quickly formulate strategies and counters in a short amount of time. Tsun is intelligent enough that despite only being five at the time Namina disappeared, he was capable of understanding the concepts and properties behind the Dragon Slayer techniques taught to him, which would allow him to eventually master these techniques on his own. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As a combat-type Dragon Slayer, Tsun is highly competent in hand to hand combat, combining it with his Dragon Slayer Magic to increase the power and effectiveness of his blows. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, who rely on their respective element to increase the strength of their blows, Tsun's strength is not as enhanced as other Dragon Slayers. Instead, Tsun uses his speed and reflexes to his advantage so as to compensate, moving with incredibly fast and fluid movements to evade and attack, leaving enemies off-guard and confused while Tsun continues his assault. Such a combat style allows Tsun to keep up with and match other Dragon Slayers and even melee specialists of high caliber. Equipment Water Bottles: Due to being a Sea Dragon Slayer and thus capable of devouring water to restore his energy reserves, Tsun carries around six small water bottles in holsters hung on his belt, which he can use to restore stamina in a prolonged battle. He always makes sure to fill his water bottles with the cleanest water available. and keeps it cool due to the holsters having ice lacrima in them. Healing Bandages: Wrapped around the entirety of his right arm are special bandages, used to heal injuries with prolonged after-effects such as scars, burns, or even paralysis. The bandages draw on the magical power of the wearer and converts it into restorative magic not unlike healing magic. Due to reducing the overall amount of magical energy left for the wearer to use by steadily draining from it for healing, these bandages are typically not used for healing severe immediate injuries so as to avoid further taxing injured people. Tsun wears these to heal the severe burns across his right arm, which he got from Niel during the latter's attack on Silver Dolphin. Trivia *Tsun's first name is a pun on "Tsunami". His last name was at first thought to be made up, until the author found out it's actually french for "gravel". Quotes Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Silver Dolphin Guild Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User